KnB : Owner's Guide and Manual Maintenance
by Jesslyn Tjiang
Summary: Hanya sebuah buku panduan untuk human android terfavorit anda
1. Midorima Shintarou

**Kurobas : Owner's guide and maintenance manual **

Jika anda sedang membaca buku panduan ini, maka berbanggalah karena anda telah memiliki satu set human android MIDORIMA SHINTAROU! Oh, dan tolong baca baik-baik buku panduan ini agar anda tahu bagaimana seluk beluk android anda dan tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pengoperasian.

Ketika pertama kali dinyalakan(?) MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian bertanya "Kau siapa?", anda diharapkan menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya jika anda merupakan pemiliknya atau dia akan men-shut down dirinya sendiri dan akan sangat sulit untuk direstart ulang.

**Basic Information : **  
Name : Midorima Shintarou  
Gender : Male  
Species : Human  
Dere type : Tsundere  
Height : Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average \- Tall  
Weight : Light - Below Average - Average \- Above Average - Obese  
Skin type : Normal

**Accesories** :  
Android anda dilengkapi dengan aksesoris berikut :

• Satu buah kacamata  
• Buku horoskop tahunan  
• Lucky Item  
• Satu set seragam shutoku high  
• Perban

(Jika ada aksesoris yang rusak, tolong segera diperbaiki agar MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda tidak bingung dengan barangnya yang rusak)

**Perangai** :  
Macam-macam perangai dari MIDORIMA SHINTAROU adalah sebagai berikut : (note : perubahan behaviour dapat terjadi apabila hubungan anda dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU semakin dekat)  
• **Default**  
Dalam keadaan ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan bertingkah biasa saja, ya, biasa saja dalam artian membawa lucky item kemana-mana dan membuka buku horoskopnya tiap hari, what do you expect?  
• **Irritated**  
Dalam keadaan ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU tidak akan berinteraksi dengan anda karena kebiasaan anda yang membuatnya jijik dengan anda, plus, dia akan menjauhi anda sampai anda sadar dan merubah kebiasaan anda  
• **Protective, Obsessive and *piiip*  
**Well, ini akan terbuka ketika anda memasuki tahap 'intim' dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, berbahagialah karena MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan melindungi anda kapanpun dan dimanapun! Dan dengan terbukanya behaviour ini, maka mode tsundere juga akan terbuka, nikmatilah MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda sepenuhnya, gyahahaha (note : penjelasan diberikan seminim mungkin untuk kepuasan lebih lanjut)

**Mode** :  
Berikut ini adalah beberapa mode dari MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda :  
• **Normal**  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan bertingkah normal, dan sepertinya akan sedikit memerintah anda, bersabarlah dan cobalah membuka mode selanjutnya jika anda tidak menyukai mode yang ini  
• **Basketball Player** (locked)  
Cara membuka : mode ini hanya akan terbuka jika anda membawa MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda ke lapangan basket.  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda hanya akan bermain basket sampai ia bosan, jadi harap dibiarkan saja

• **Tsundere** (locked)  
Cara membuka : Lakukanlah pendekatan dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan membantah setiap kata yang anda keluarkan, apalagi kata-kata yang bermaksud menggodanya. Plus, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda akan lebih banyak ber-blushing ria. Belum puas? Unlock mode selanjutnya!

• **Intimate** Mode  
Cara membuka : Habiskan waktu anda lebih banyak dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU dan lakukanlah hal-hal yang MIDORIMA SHINTAROU sukai  
Dalam mode ini, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan berbalik menggoda anda dan lebih sering mengajak anda berbicara, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian anda dan bonusnya, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU lebih memilih untuk tidur seranjang dengan anda. anda harus banyak berhati-hati jika MIDORIMA SHINTAROU memasuki mode ini, jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan, errr maksudnya tidak diinginkan

**FAQ** :  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya bertanya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" saat saya pertama kali menyalakannya, apa yang harus saya lakukan?  
A : Well, sebaiknya anda me restart MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, kami pihak JECCHIN INC berusaha untuk memperbaikinya  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya bertingkah aneh setiap saya mendekat dan kemudian wajahnya memerah, apa yang terjadi?  
A : Kemungkinan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda sudah mulai tertarik dengan anda, silahkan lakukan pendekatan agar INTIMATE mode terbuka

**Troubleshooting** :  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya lebih menyukai teman saya dibanding saya sendiri, apa yang harus saya lakukan?  
A : Kemungkinan anda kurang berkomunikasi dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda, well, masalah ini merupakan masalah berat dan susah ditangani, lebih mudah jika anda men-shut down MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda dan membawanya ke JECCHIN INC agar diganti dengan yang baru, dengan biaya tentunya.  
Q : MIDORIMA SHINTAROU saya tidak berhenti mendengarkan ramalan bintang di radio meskipun siarannya sudah habis?! Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia sedang error?  
A : Kemungkinan besar begitu, silahkan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda di restart ulang

**Jika anda masih memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan hubungi kami di 081444444444 atas nama JECCHIN INC, selamat menikmati MIDORIMA SHINTAROU anda. **

* * *

*hening*  
Akhirnya selesai juga buku panduan ini ._.  
Well, apakah author harus ngelanjutin ini atau finish disini saja? ._.a

dan maaf atas tulisannya yang acak-acakan, author newbie #plak XD  
akhir kata, RnR~


	2. Kise Ryouta

**Kurobas : Owner's guide and maintenance manual**

Jika anda sedang membaca buku panduan ini, maka berbanggalah karena anda telah memiliki satu set human android KISE RYOUTA! Oh, dan tolong baca baik-baik buku panduan ini agar anda tahu bagaimana seluk beluk android anda dan tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pengoperasian.

Perlu anda ketahui, android anda ini memiliki tingkat keceriaan yang sangat… err ceria.  
Jadi diharapkan bagi anda untuk tidak kaget (apalagi jantungan) saat pertama kali mengoperasikan android ini, karena mungkin saja android ini akan langsung menerjang dan memeluk anda.

**Basic Information : **  
Name : Kise Ryouta  
Gender : Male  
Species : Human  
Dere type : Deredere  
Height : Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average \- Tall  
Weight : Light - Below Average - Average \- Above Average - Obese  
Skin type : Normal

**Accesories :**  
Android anda dilengkapi dengan aksesoris berikut :

• Tumpukan majalah harian yang berisi artikel mengenai android KISE RYOUTA  
• Satu set baju dan perlengkapan serta peralatan model  
• Satu set seragam Kaijou high  
• Anting-anting (?)

(Jika ada aksesoris yang rusak, tolong segera diperbaiki agar KISE RYOUTA anda tidak merajuk terus-menerus minta aksesorisnya diperbaiki dan mengganggu aktivitas dan pekerjaan anda)

**Behaviour :**  
Macam-macam behaviour dari KISE RYOUTA adalah sebagai berikut : (note : perubahan behaviour dapat terjadi apabila hubungan anda dengan KISE RYOUTA semakin dekat)

**_• Default_**  
Dalam keadaan ini, KISE RYOUTA akan bertingkah biasa-biasa saja, biasa dalam artian memanggil anda dengan suffix –cchi dibelakang nama anda dan bertingkah sok-kenal-sok-akrab pada setiap orang yang dia temui.

_**• Flirty**_  
Ini adalah keadaan dimana set KISE RYOUTA anda sedang dalam masa genit-genitnya, jadi harap jauhkan KISE RYOUTA anda dari gadis-gadis yang lewat (entahkah didepan rumah anda atau dimana pun itu) atau anda akan menyesal.

_**• Protective, Obsessive and *piiip***_  
Well, ini akan terbuka ketika anda memasuki tahap 'intim' dengan KISE RYOUTA anda, berbahagialah karena KISE RYOUTA akan melindungi anda kapanpun dan dimanapun! Namun anda tetap harus berhati-hati sebab ter-unlocknya behaviour ini akan membuat anda wajib dan harus (maksa) menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan KISE RYOUTA anda, apalagi setelah ter-unlocknya behavior ini, Jealous mode juga akan ter-unlock. [note : penjelasan diberikan seminim mungkin untuk kepuasan (dan kesulitan) lebih lanjut]

**Mode :**  
Berikut ini adalah beberapa mode dari KISE RYOUTA anda :

_**• Normal**_  
Dalam mode ini, KISE RYOUTA anda akan bertingkah normal, ceria dan carefree (as usual), mungkin saja dia akan mengajak anda makan es krim atau jalan-jalan ke taman. Jika anda kurang puas dengan mode ini, anda harus berusaha mencoba untuk membuka mode yang lainnya

_**• Basketball Player (locked)**_  
Cara membuka : mode ini hanya akan terbuka jika anda membawa KISE RYOUTA anda ke lapangan basket, mencari pemain basket yang menurut anda sudah professional sehingga KISE RYOUTA anda merasa cemburu dan ingin mengalahkan orang tersebut atau mempertemukan android KISE RYOUTA anda dengan android AOMINE DAIKI.  
Dalam mode ini, KISE RYOUTA anda hanya akan bermain basket dan mencoba untuk membuat beberapa gerakan baru, jika anda menggunakan saran kedua dan memperkenalkannya dengan pemain basket yang sudah professional, KISE RYOUTA anda akan mencoba untuk mengalahkan pemain basket tersebut. Apabila anda menggunakan saran ketiga dan mempertemukannya dengan android AOMINE DAIKI (apalagi ketika android AOMINE DAIKI sedang dalam mode "Basketball Player") KISE RYOUTA akan memaksa untuk bertanding dengan AOMINE DAIKI dan tidak akan pulang sampai bisa mengalahkan android AOMINE DAIKI. Jika android KISE RYOUTA anda menang, maka akan ter-unlock mode "Dere-Dere Overload" dan jika kalah, maka akan ter-unlock "Annoying" mode.

_**• Dere-Dere Overload**_ **_(locked)_**  
Cara membuka mode ini : android KISE RYOUTA anda harus dapat mengalahkan android AOMINE DAIKI dalam pertandingan basket  
Dalam mode ini, KISE RYOUTA anda akan sangat bahagia, hal pertama yang akan KISE RYOUTA lakukan mungkin memeluk anda, atau mungkin saja lebih dari itu! (tergantung seberapa erat hubungan anda dengan android ini) KISE RYOUTA anda akan sangat cerewet ketika masuk kedalam mode ini, tidak ragu-ragu memeluk anda dan menggandeng tangan anda (dan mungkin menyeret anda) ketika anda mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan.

_**• Annoying Mode (locked)**_  
Cara membuka mode ini : android KISE RYOUTA ini harus kalah ketika bertanding dengan android AOMINE DAIKI.  
Mode ini adalah mode paling menyebalkan dari semua mode yang ada dalam set KISE RYOUTA anda, hal pertama yang dilakukan KISE RYOUTA saat mode ini ter-unlock adalah menangis, ya menangis anda tidak salah baca atau sedang buta. Setelah puas menangis, KISE RYOUTA anda akan dengan manjanya meminta anda untuk mengambilkannya ini-itu, membuatkannya ini-itu atau bercerita mengenai betapa menjengkelkannya android AOMINE DAIKI sepanjang hari. Diharapkan untuk tidak menghajar android anda saat mode ini ter-unlock.

_**• Jealous Mode (locked)**_  
Cara membuka mode ini : cobalah untuk lebih dekat dengan android lain dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan android lain daripada dengan android KISE RYOUTA  
Dalam mode ini, KISE RYOUTA akan mulai bersikap serius dan menanyakan pada anda mengapa anda lebih dekat dengan android lain daripada dengannya.

• _**Intimate Mode (locked)**_  
Cara membuka : buatlah android KISE RYOUTA anda cemburu. (yah se-simple ini)  
Ketika anda diberi pertanyaan oleh android KISE RYOUTA pada mode sebelumnya dan anda diam saja, KISE RYOUTA akan mulai mendekati anda dan menaruh wajahnya tepat didepan wajah anda dan bertanya sekali lagi. Jika anda tetap tidak menjawab, maka KISE RYOUTA anda akan diam dan akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membuat anda kembali menyukainya dan hanya melihat dia seorang. Jika anda penasaran dengan kelanjutan mode ini, harap gunakan imajinasi anda… atau beli saja set android ini :v

**FAQ :**  
Q : KISE RYOUTA saya tidak berhenti menangis saat mode "Annoying" ter-unlock, apa yang terjadi?  
A : Sebaiknya biarkan saja KISE RYOUTA anda begitu, jika KISE RYOUTA anda lelah, maka ia akan berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya.

**Troubleshooting :**  
Q : KISE RYOUTA saya kemarin bertemu dengan set KUROKO TETSUYA dan mengikuti set itu kemana-mana, sekarang dia tidak mau pulang, apa yang harus saya lakukan?!  
A : ….anda sangat sangat sangat sangat kurang beruntung, karena ini merupakan sebuah glitch dan akan sangat sulit untuk memperbaikinya, saran dari kami adalah me-reset android KISE RYOUTA anda

Jika anda masih memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan hubungi kami di 081444444444 atas nama JECCHIN INC, selamat menikmati set KISE RYOUTA anda.

* * *

...jadi ceritanya author ngelanjutin ini karena ngeliat review yang minta fic ini dilanjutin :'D  
Arigatou Gozaimasu yang udah review, maaf author ga bisa nge-reply satu-satu~

Maaf juga kalau tulisan author ini masih acak-acakan dan banyak typo-nya author ini ga pernah berkembang sih #plak :v  
Untuk kesekian kalinya, bolehkah author bertanya? Apakah fic ini dilanjut aja? Ataukah saking hancurnya ga usah dilanjut? (AUTHOR GA PEDE #BUNUH DIRI) DX

AKhir kata, RnR~~


End file.
